


baby shake your pompoms

by haobaebaei (rubyredboots)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cheerleaders, M/M, all yuta does in this fic is roast johnny it's great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyredboots/pseuds/haobaebaei
Summary: Did Johnny know Mark was on the cheerleading team before this? Yes, of course he did. But there’s a difference between knowing, and like, knowing.orMark Lee has great thighs, and Johnny Suh is a panicked bi
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 23
Kudos: 366





	baby shake your pompoms

Did Johnny know Mark was on the cheerleading team before this? Yes, of course he did, he’s not an _asshole_ , he and Mark are friends. Also, Mark basically lives in the cheer team sweats because apparently they’re ‘like crazy comfy dude you would not believe’. But there’s a difference between knowing, and like, _knowing_.

Johnny doesn’t mean to sound dickish, but he kind of thought male cheerleaders didn’t really do, y’know, anything? Like he’s seen them hold up the bottom of the pyramid and catch the flyers, which fine, yes, strength, Johnny _has_ thought about swooning onto Mark to see if he can catch him, because it would be funny. (And if this has anything to do with Johnny’s secret strength kink that’s between him and his right hand)

But he’s here early, to meet Mark after practice, and there’s Mark Lee, cute, adorkable Mark Lee, in a full box split on the floor in the tiniest shorts Johnny has ever seen his life, looking like it’s the easiest thing in the world. Johnny cannot take his eyes off Mark’s thighs. He’s never wanted to bite something so badly in his life, and then Mark leans forward, and _fuck_ is Johnny going to the special hell for thirsting over his friend like this, because Mark’s peach of an ass is now pointed straight at Johnny’s face and he wants to shove his face in it, just go to his knees for _Mark Lee_.

Those shorts should be illegal. And then mark’s sitting back up and Johnny realises he has literally five seconds to get whatever the fuck his face is doing under control before Mark sees him. Judging by the smirk on Yeri’s face, it’s something he doesn’t want Mark to see. Except then Mark turns round, and Mark is definitely smiling at him which is usually enough to turn his stupid brain to mush anyway but Mark is not, in fact, wearing a shirt under his practice hoodie, and that’s it, goodbye John Suh, you had a good run but you’ve been killed stone dead by the sight of Mark Lee’s sweaty abs.

“Johnny! Hey dude, give me like five minutes, I am _so_ ready for these burgers man,”

Johnny swallows thickly and shoves both hands deep in his pockets so he doesn’t give into the urge to reach out to touch Mark’s abs. “Yeah, no problem, take as long as you need Markie.”

Maybe if Mark is long enough getting changed, Johnny will remember how to function without drooling all over his best friend.

* * *

Mark is not long enough in the changing rooms. He’s back in his team sweats, with his hair still wet from the shower, bouncing along next to Johnny like he hasn’t just rocked the entire world on its axis. His hair is dripping down onto his white t-shirt, making it cling to his collarbones, and Johnny is forcibly refusing to let his eyes drift any lower to see where else the shirt might be clinging.

He holds the door open for Mark as they step into the diner, and head for their usual table in the back corner. Mark happily babbles about whatever nonsense Donghyuck and Jaemin dragged him into this week, and the new video game Lucas has gotten him into, which is good, because Johnny still doesn’t have his higher brain functions back. By the time their burgers show up, Johnny has managed to check back into the conversation enough that Mark hasn’t asked him if he’s okay yet.

“How was practice anyway? I thought you guys would be done by the time I got there.” Translation: why the fuck were you doing box splits where anyone could see you?

“Oh man, we’re working on the new routine for the big game next week and it’s killer, but I swear I’m like mush by the end of practice.”

Johnny tries to look like an interested friend and not a desperately horny bisexual disaster. “Oh, you guys are doing a new routine?”

“Yeah, it’s gonna look awesome if we can pull it off.” Mark suddenly sits up in his chair. “Oh man, you should totally come to the game! Come to the afterparty as well, it’s at Yeri’s sorority”

This is a bad idea. Johnny couldn’t survive Mark doing a single stretch in-front of him, he is definitely not going to survive an entire cheer routine. Also, Sigma-Nu parties are _infamous_ , and Johnny knows from first hand experience that they’ve earned that reputation. But Mark’s looking up at him with those big sparkly eyes, and he is a weak man.

“Sure thing Markie, what time does the game start again?”

* * *

The thing is, it’s not like Johnny’s crush on Mark is news, really. Mark is funny and talented and fucking adorable, and Johnny has been ass over tit for him for nearly as long as they’ve known each other. It’s just, normally, his thoughts about Mark are about how he wants to kiss Mark and take him on dates and use up twelve rolls of film just on his smile. Not about how he wants to bend mark over and fuck him until he cries. That’s new.

“I can’t believe it’s taken you this long to realise Mark is hot. The great Johnny Suh taken down by Mark Lee doing a box split.” Yuta mocks from his perch on the kitchen counter.

Johnny turns his head from where he’s facedown in the sofa so he can glare properly. “I am having a _crisis_ , where is the support, man? Also who the fuck are you texting?”

“Taeyong. I need to commiserate with someone about how much of a dumbass you are.” Yuta hops off the counter with a smirk. “Also, i’m coming to the game with you. I wanna see how stupid the face you make is in person.”

Johnny sighs and buries his face in the couch cushions, which are not judging him, knowing full well he can’t stop yuta.

* * *

**chat: 10outta10 and suhdaddy**

**10outta10: _so mark can do a box split?_**

**suhdaddy: _i’m gonna kill yuta_**

**10outta10: _don’t you dare this is the funniest thing that’s happened since doyoung’s birthday_**

**suhdaddy: _i don’t even remember that night after we left yong’s place_**

**10outta10: _instagram remembers everything johnnyboy_**

**10outta10: _also stop changing the subject_**

**10outta10: _you want mark, mark wants the d, you’re both gonna be at the afterparty_**

**10outta10: _2+2=4 johnny_**

**suhdaddy: _what if you’re wrong? i don’t wanna fuck up anything just because i’m dumb and horny_**

**10outta10: _oh god yuta was right you’re impossible_**

**_10outta10 is offline_ **

* * *

Over the next week and a half, Johnny suffers. Yuta has clearly told everybody he can about Johnny’s mini sofa breakdown, which means Johnny’s demonic cabal of a friend group has decided roasting Johnny is now a full time job. On top of that, Mark has somehow managed to amp up all the things that he does on a normal week that have Johnny melting like marshmallows in hot chocolate. Every time Johnny turns around, it feels like Mark’s there, doing something out of Johnny’s romcom boyfriend fantasies.

Which, like, would be bad enough on his own, but then Mark keeps doing things which are absolutely not pg-13 or safe for Johnny’s sanity. Johnny’s pretty sure his brain has been on vacation in Hawaii since he saw Mark doing the box split, but three incidents are seared into the back of his eyelids

1) Mark sends Johnny a mirror selfie from his gym session, where Mark is sat with his legs spread either side of a bench, sweat clinging to him and grinning. It should fall under the category of ‘obnoxious frat boy nonsense’ but Johnny knows he’s doomed because it’s just hot and all Johnny manages to do is send back a string of vague emojis because words are beyond him.

2) They’re supposed to meet in the library for a study session, but Johnny gets absolutely zero work done on his history essay because Mark spends the entire study session melting Johnny’s brain thanks to his sudden oral fixation. If his pen isn’t in his mouth, he’s biting on his lips or pulling at them with his fingers till they’re redand slick like he’s been making out for hours.Johnny feels like he’s fourteen again and getting hard at the slightest breeze, except it’s just Mark, existing, and Johnny’s stupid marksexual brain.

3) Mark meets Johnny after his stupid three hour 8am seminar gets out with coffee and a bagel, which would fall into the pg-13 category, except Mark also has a hot chocolate, and the sight of Mark lee licking whipped cream off his fingertips is going to haunt Johnny till his dying day.

* * *

Johnny doesn’t know a lot about cheerleading, but he knows the difference between what Mark usually wears and what he’s currently jogging out onto the pitch in. For some reason, Mark is running out onto the pitch in the crop top and skirt combo of the girls uniform. The shirt is cut in a sharp v that frames the edges of Mark’s abs, and the skirt cuts off only about halfway down Mark’s thighs. Johnny is going to _die_ because every time Mark bounces, the skirt flashes up enough that Johnny can see all of Mark’s extremely biteable thighs.

Mark lines up with the rest of the team, and Johnny has no idea what happens in the routine, because he can’t take his eyes off the way Mark keeps twisting and leaping, skirt flicking with every movement. Mark’s getting increasingly flushed as he works, and Johnny is trying hard not to think about other ways Mark could end up this sweaty and flushed.

Mark lands on a spotter Johnny doesn’t recognise, who hefts him up till he’s standing on the guys shoulders, and Johnny thinks maybe the routine is over and he’s gonna make it out with his dignity intact, but then he realises the music is still going and tries to brace for whatever the hell Mark Lee has up his nonexistent sleeves. Mark flips off the spotter’s shoulders, flying through the air, skirt no longer concealing _anything_ before he lands on the floor and just keeps going, dropping down into a full split, and Johnny’s pretty sure he stops breathing for a solid minute.

Yuta claps him hard on the shoulder and he chokes on an inhale. “Okay yeah, your breakdown makes way more sense now, that’s hot.”

The only reason Johnny doesn’t kill him is he’s too busy trying not to spring a full hard on in the stands, but it’s a close call.

Somehow Johnny makes it out of the stands and down to the crowd, stumbling towards where Mark is celebrating with the team. He’s pretty sure they won, but honestly his brain’s been offline since Mark came out of the tunnel in that skirt. At some point Mark has his hoodie on over the crop top he was wearing earlier, but it’s not actually helping Johnny’s brain function, because he can still see mark’s thighs peeking out from under the red and white hem of the skirt.

“Johnny! you made it!” Mark is suddenly right under Johnny’s nose, looking straight up at him and fucking _glowing_. “D’you see the show man? Oh dude i’ve been freaking about that last jump all week but I nailed it.”

“Yeah, you - er - you looked good up there Markie.” Johnny locks his knees so he doesn’t drop for Mark right in front of all their friends and half the fucking school. “the, uh, the skirt’s new.”

Mark’s expression shifts, and there’s that look again, something dark in his eyes that makes Johnny want to beg and also break him all at the same time. “Did you like it hyung?”

Johnny swallows hard, and nods jerkily, once.

“Good. You should come find me at the party hyung.”

Johnny is not going to make it out of this night alive.

* * *

It’s Yuta who finds him hiding in the Sigma-Nu kitchen, which is not a move he’s proud of, but he literally cannot face Mark, given that Mark is _still wearing the skirt_.

“Johnny, my man, my best bro, you have got to get your shit together.” Yuta grabs him by the shoulders and forces him to stand up properly. “The fact that Mark lee is hot is not news to anyone but you, and if you do not make your move, I am going to do it for you.”

Johnny pauses. “I can’t figure out if you’re threatening to hit on him for me or you.”

“I have not yet made up my mind,” Yuta smirks, shifting his hands to drag Johnny out of the kitchen by his bicep. “Also Mark’s about to do body shots and someone needs to drink them”

Johnny blacks out at that thought for a solid ten seconds, and comes back to himself to find him standing in-front of a table, Mark Lee laid flat on it, shirt pushed up around his armpits, so that Yeri can sprinkle salt down the line of his abs.

“Oh, there you are hyung,” Mark grins up at him like he’s not breaking Johnny’s entire brain just by existing. “You wanna do a body shot?”

Apparently the strangled noise Johnny makes counts as agreement, and he’s dragged forward by the rules of party nonsense, and finds himself kneeling next to Mark. He leans forward to lick the salt off Mark and he’s definitely shaking, as he drags his tongue up Mark’s abs, before ducking back down to suck the tequila out of his bellybutton, which should be gross, but Mark’s eyes are dark and Johnny is half-hard in his jeans and this is definitely the hottest thing that’s happened to him all week. He leans up to bite at the lime between Mark’s lips, and as Johnny’s pulling back, that dark look is back in Mark’s eyes.

“Yeah okay, enough. C’mon hyung.” Mark leaps up from the table and grabs Johnny by the wrist and is dragging him out of the circle, who are distracted by Yuta whipping off his shirt and volunteering to go next. Johnny staggers after Mark trying to stop the panic whirling in his head as Mark finds a mostly deserted corridor and slams Johnny’s back against the wall.

“Mark, what -“

“Are you doing this on purpose or are you just dense?” Mark seems almost angry and Johnny has no idea what’s happening. “D’you think I’m stupid Johnny? I’ve seen the way you look at me, but what is it gonna take to get you to make a fucking move?”

Okay. Johnny’s brain does a hard reboot, before he spins them so that Mark is pressed back against the wall, hidden from the rest of the party by Johnny’s bulk.

“You want me to make a move Markie?” Johnny smirks down at Mark who looks caught off guard for a second. “Whatever you want baby.”

Johnny leans down to kiss Mark, planning on teasing, but Mark’s hand locks hard around the back of his neck, as he licks into Johnny’s mouth with desperation.

“Such a fucking tease, I swear to god Johnny.” Johnny moves to bite at Mark’s jaw and relishes the tiny gasps Mark’s letting out. “Dressed up all pretty for you and you still wouldn’t make a fucking move, I’m gonna ride you till you _cry_.”

Johnny pulls away with a strangled moan. “Fucking christ Mark Lee, you’re killing me, do you have any idea how good you look in that skirt? Couldn’t stop thinking about your thighs all week, ever since I saw you doing that stupid stretch.”

Mark smirks up at Johnny “I have some idea. You’re not subtle hyung.” Mark rocks his hips forward and Johnny has to bite down on a truly desperate noise. “So, you wanna get out of here?”

“Fuck yes”

Somehow Mark gets them out of the party and into the back of an uber while Johnny’s brain is still rebooting, his higher functions wiped out by the little circles Mark is drawing on his thigh that are getting perilously close to Johnny’s dick. Just as Johnny is about to snap and destroy his five star rating, they pull up outside his apartment and Mark is dragging him up the stairs. Mark presses up against Johnny’s back as he struggles with the door, pressing kisses up Johnny’s neck that have his hands shaking

As soon as Johnny gets done fumbling with his keys he slams Mark’s back up against the door, shoving his hands under Mark’s skirt as he licks back into his mouth with a desperation he didn’t know he was capable of.

“Hyung, _fuck_ \- take me to bed, wanna touch you so bad”

It’s only by sheer force of will that Johnny’s knees don’t give out from under him at that, as he shifts his grip to pull Mark’s feet off the floor and stagger towards his bedroom. Mark locks his ankles behind Johnny’s back.

Johnny kicks the door shut as he tosses Mark onto the bed, that _fucking_ skirt flaring out around his pretty thighs and Johnny literally cannot stop himself from falling to his knees and dragging Mark back towards the edge of the bed by his calves.

“Johnny, what - _ohhhh_ fuck!” is all Mark manages as Johnny starts biting into Mark’s thighs the way he’s been fantasising about all week, leaving a trail of red and purple marks all the way up to the edge of Mark’s briefs. He pulls away to start marking up the other thigh, feeling Mark’s hand sliding into his hair as he works his way back up to where the fabric at the front of Mark’s briefs has gone dark with precome

“Hyung, _please_ , stop teasing, touch me, _please,_ ” Mark’s grip on his hair has turned desperate as Johnny licks at his dripping cock through his briefs.

“I am touching you, baby” Johnny gets his fingers into the edge of Mark’s briefs and pulls them down just far enough to get his mouth around Mark’s cock, swallowing Mark down as far as he can before he can get a rebuttal.

“Fuck fuck, _ah,_ so good hyung, so good for me, _fuck_ ”

Johnny wraps his hand round the rest of Mark’s cock he can’t swallow, letting his mouth go slack and drooling onto his hand to ease the slide, moaning around the solid length in his mouth when Mark’s hand slips into his hair. Mark’s hips kick up off the bed at that, Johnny choking a little, but he powers through and swallows around Mark. Mark moans again and tugs hard at Johnny’s hair.

Johnny sinks into it, sucking at the head where Mark is dripping salty precome onto his tongue and twisting his hand around the base in a rhythm that has Mark’s hips twitching against the sheets.

“Dude, stop, stop, I’m gonna come,” Mark pushes weakly at Johnny’s shoulder.

Johnny pulls off but doesn’t stop moving his hand “Can you come twice baby?”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“Can I - yeah, yeah, i think so, yeah.”

“Okay then baby”

Johnny swallows Mark back down, and this time he doesn’t let up until Mark is shaking under him, spine curving up off the bed as he spills into Johnny’s mouth, Johnny swallowing around him until Mark is gasping and shoving at his shoulder

“Too much, Johnny, too much”

Johnny pulls back off again too look up at the vision that is Mark Lee spread across his dark blue sheets, cheeks flushed and chest heaving with the force of his orgasm, eyes blown out with lust as he stares at Johnny’s swollen lips.

“Get up here, fuck, I wanna touch you so bad, so fuckin pretty on your knees for me, Jesus”

Mark drags him up the bed with a hand in his hair, teeth pulling at Johnny’s bottom lip as he tries to lick his own taste out of Johnny’s mouth. Johnny fists a hand in the shirt Mark is somehow still wearing, pulling it up till they part for just long enough to whip it over Mark’s head and toss it across the room. mark’s hands go to the waist of his skirt but Johnny reaches down to stop him.

“Hyung?”

“Leave it,” Johnny manages to rasp out

“Oh, you _really_ like it, huh?” Mark’s grin is filthy and delighted, and Johnny has definitely lost any semblance of control, when Mark tenses those pretty thighs and flips them so Johnny is on his back, with Mark astride his hips. “You like me looking all pretty for you hyung?”

“Jesus, yeah, look so good like this baby” Johnny hasn’t missed the way Mark shudders slightly every time he calls him baby. “My baby’s a fuckin’ centrefold, looking like such a dream”

Mark’s nails drag down Johnny’s chest as he leans down to kiss Johnny again, little flicks of his tongue and biting at his lips in a way that has Johnny’s spine going liquid against the bed. Johnny reaches under the pillow to scrabble for the lube he knows is shoved there and slicks his fingers up, rubbing a fingertip against Mark’s asshole, teasing him.

Mark breaks the kiss with a gasp and glares down at Johnny. “Stop _teasing_ hyung. Are you gonna finger me or am I gonna have to do it myself?”

As hot as the image of Mark opening himself up for Johnny is, he wants to wrestle some control back, and he slips a finger into Mark’s ass, relishing the way Mark starts clenching around his single finger.

“More, Johnny, I’m not going to break.” Mark’s cock is starting to fill out again under his skirt, and Johnny is helpless against the onslaught of lust that has him pressing another finger into Mark and scissoring them. “Oh _fuck_ hyung, just like that.”

Johnny slips a third finger into Mark, curling his fingers up till he finds Mark’s prostate, Mark’s hips twitching under his hand as he rubs desperately at that one spot.

“Johnny, get a fucking condom and _fuck me_ already.” Every time Mark gives him an order in that voice Johnny is scrambling to obey, which is a kink for another day, he tells himself firmly as he wrenches open his bedside table and pulls out a condom with shaking hands.

Mark snatches it out of his fingertips, apparently done with waiting, and slips it on him before lubing Johnny’s now rock hard dick up.

“You’re gonna lie there hyung, and you’re not gonna move until i tell you to, because you’re gonna be good for me, right?” Mark’s grin is fucking sinful and Johnny nods desperately. “Good boy”

Mark lines up and sinks down onto his cock with a punched out gasp, hands shaking where they’re braced on Johnny’s chest. “So good for me hyung, knew you’d be good.”

Mark starts to circle his hips, the small movements rapidly eroding Johnny’s self control. It takes everything he has to keep his hips flat on the bed. If Mark wants it like this, he can be good for mark.

“Please, Mark, please, can i - _fuck -_ can i move?”

Mark smirks again at the way Johnny has his hands clenched in the bedsheets, trying to keep his hips still.

“Yeah hyung, fuck me like you mean it.”

Johnny is _gone_ his hips fucking up into Mark’s ass, chasing that heat that’s driving him wild, hands clinging to Mark’s thighs in a way he hopes leaves bruises tomorrow.

“Is this what you wanted hyung? This what you were thinking about when you touched yourself?”

Mark has his thighs spread around Johnny's hips and that damn skirt is teasing him, just letting flashes of Mark’s flushed and dripping cock catch his eye. Johnny reaches out and grabs a handful so he can see where he’s slipping in and out of Mark’s _sinfully_ tight ass. He feels drunk as he sees the way Mark’s rim is stretch red and puffy around him, cock drooling pre come onto Johnny's abs.

“Fuck, baby, you look so pretty like this, such a fuckin’ dream” Johnny gasps out

“Yeah?” Mark tips his head back, dropping his hands behind him onto the bed, and Johnny doesn’t even realise he’s moving before he’s sat up, his hand clenching on Mark’s waist as he sucks a bruise into Mark’s throat. Mark gasps and one of his hands flies up to grab at Johnny’s hair, the steady rhythm of his hips faltering.

Johnny grins into the skin he’s just marked up, pulling Mark tight against his chest and moving higher to bite a fresh patch of skin, his hips pistoning off the bed in a way that has Mark gasping above him

“Fuck hyung - don’t - _ah_ \- don’t stop, feels so good, _hnng_ , right there, there!”

Johnny slides his hands down to Mark’s hips and holds him tight enough to bruise as he tries to keep the angle that has Mark falling apart in his arms. Johnny knows he’s not gonna last much longer and he reaches a hand round to Mark’s cock, tugging at the head where it’s slick with Mark’s precome

“C’mon Mark, wanna see you come for me,” he moans into his neck “wanna see you mess that pretty skirt up, wanna taste you Markie, c’mon baby, give hyung what he wants, be good for me?”

It’s as Johnny bites at a spot right under Mark’s jaw that he comes, clenching around him and moaning desperately as he paints both their abs with come.

“Hyung, please, want you to fill me up, wanna feel you”

Johnny can’t hold out after that, and it’s three short jerks of his hips before he’s gasping into Mark’s neck as his brain whites out, hands clawing at mark’s hips to hold him down. His muscles spasm, before he collapses back onto the pillows, pulling an equally exhausted Mark down with him.

Johnny lies there gasping for breath, before he manages to gather himself together enough to pull out of Mark, who is completely boneless on top of him, and tie off the condom. He leaves mark laid in the bed and heads into the bathroom on shaky legs. He grabs a wet cloth and wipes himself down, before staggering back to the bed, where Mark still hasn’t moved.

“C’mon baby, let me clean you up.” Mark mumbles something unintelligible but manages to lift his hips enough for Johnny to peel the now ruined skirt off, and wipe Mark’s stomach and thighs clean. Johnny thinks about trying to change the sheets but Mark looks on the edge of passing out, so he tosses the cloth back in the direction of the bathroom and crawls back into bed.

Mark rolls over and rests his chin on Johnny’s chest and smiles up at him, face still flushed with pleasure. “Can’t believe that’s what it took for you to make a move. I should’ve broken out a skirt ages ago.”

Johnny swallows hard. “I mean, it’s not just the skirt. I’ve been pretty into you for a while now, mark lee.”

“That so? Good thing I’m pretty into you too, huh?”

“Yeah.” Johnny pulls Mark closer with an arm around his hips. “That’s a real good thing baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> horny demon possesed me, i still don't know how those body shots happened. 
> 
> twt  
> cc
> 
> EDIT: holy shit y'all rig_ma_role drew mark lee in tiny shorts inspired by this fic and i am dead and deceased just like johnny go give it some love

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cheerleader Mark Art inspired by "Baby shake your pom poms by haobaebaei (rubyredboots)"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451625) by [rig_ma_role](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rig_ma_role/pseuds/rig_ma_role)




End file.
